The campus of the University of California San Diego (UCSD) is located in the community of La Jolla, a northern suburb of San Diego, and borders the northern coastal region. It extends eastward from the ocean occupying more than 1,000 acres. On the sea front is the Scripps Institution of Oceanography which originated in the late 19th century and was formally assimilated as an organized research facility of the University of California in 1912. This site was chosen, in the late 1950's, by the Board of Regents who were determined to establish a major campus of the University of California. The Scripps Institution of Oceanography (S.I.O.) provided the academic nucleus for this new development. The academic structure of the campus was built from the graduate school downward: at first only graduate studies and degrees in the physical sciences were offered. The current faculty, numbering 1146, includes five Nobel Prize winners and 50 members of the National Academy of Sciences. The Scripps Clinic and Research Foundation is located in a new building less than a mile from the campus. This is a private medical clinic founded in 1924, which has excellent basic medical research activities carried out by 95 research scientists and 120 research fellows, as well as clinical care provided by more than 110 professionals and 10 fellows. The Regents of the University and Scripps Clinic have a cooperative aggreement that allows cooperation between the School of Medicine and the Clinic in the use of facilities, personnel and other resources. Also located in La Jolla is the Western Behavioral Sciences Institute and adjacent to the campus is the Salk Institute for Biological Studies and Gulf General Atomic, a major reseach facility in nuclear physics and related engineering sciences.